


One-Shot Requests for Jisung & Changkyun

by dididinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dididinosaur
Summary: I accept fic requests about Changkyun of Monstax and Jisung of Stray Kids!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M & Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone
Comments: 27
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! You all probably forgot that I exist as a fic writer lmao. I actually stopped writing eversince I started the working life (adulting sucks). Anyways, I have received some comments and messages (from those who knows my social media accounts) to continue my impending fics. To those who read my fics from AFF and Wattpad well, I'm sorry for abandoning my fics. So, tbh I have lost my inspiration to write and I had loads of work stuffs that's why I stopped. 

About my fic 'A Family of Personality Disorders' I literally lost my draft that's why there is no update from it. Luckily, I found it but I lost my ability to write. That is why I'm making this one shot requests to practice and hopefully will help me get back to my writing pace.

Sooooo, please if you have any request in mind, feel free to comment and I will try my best to write if for you.

TAKE NOTE:

I only take request that is related to Jisung and Changkyun. I can do any ships of them. I don't write smut and fantasy fics.

That's all. Drop your request and I'll do my best.


	2. Fan Attack - Jisung x Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all gifts are good after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from @Kazrihun
> 
> I hope this will satisy you. I'm sorry in advance! Btw, the ending is kinds rushed.

It is no doubt that Stray Kids is slowly gaining a lot of fans more than a two-year old boy group usually do. They can't even believe and contain what they are receiving right now. Of course they are all glad and thankful for STAYs who are getting bigger as a fandom everyday. However, gaining a lot of fans also means their freedom is not the usual anymore. They need to be careful everytime because haters and trolls are just waiting for one mistake. And that's pretty normal when you are in the spotlight of the entertainment world.

As you gain a lot of fans day by day can also mean that receiving both love and hate from the people are the things you will face everyday. And Han Jisung can give a testimony to that.

Jisung is not new to the spotlight. Being part of 3racha during pre-debut days and as one of JYP's best trainee, he is indeed in the spotlight of everyone's eyes.

That is why when Minho reminded Jisung that he must be careful of accepting gifts from fans, he just shrugged it off and let the older's words pass through his ears.

"Hyung, I am not as famous as the BTS members to recive such extent of fan gifts." He replied nonchalantly.

The elder is telling him stories how BTS received expensive and sometimes dangerous gifts both from fans and haters when he was still a backup dancer of the famous group.

"Ji, very famous or not, haters can sometimes go overboard and might get to the point where they attack us dangerously." Minho countered.

"I know hyung. And don't worry, I know STAYs and I can literally differentiate them from our haters." Jisung said, rolling his eyes.

"Just, be careful okay?" Minho sighed, so done with this argument.

Minho was asked by Chan to talk to Jisung about the younger's careless accepting of fans gifts. The older have already talk to the younger but still, Jisung accepts gifts from random fans he met everyday. Chan hopes that Jisung will listen to Minho since they have this unique connection that only both of them understands.

"Yeah, yeah." Jisung halfheartedly agreed to shut Minho's nagging.

_Never he would thought that his hyung is right..._

\---

He first received aggressive hate comment from one of their Instagram post. It was when he posted a selfie with Hyunjin.

_You ugly prick, stay away from our prince jinnie! I will kill you!_

Sure, receiving hate comments from other member's fan is normal. What's alarming is the 'I will kill you' part. It is the first time he received something like that. Luckily, the forever loving STAYs managed to report the comment and the account before the other members can see the post.

Jisung decided to not make it a big deal, since it is just a comment. One life threatening comment will not hurt him. _Right?_

The second time he received something like that was during one of their fanmeet. It was when a STAY who he believed is a fan of Jeongin gave him a letter after the high touch.

At first, he find the girl weird since she was very sweet to all of the members especially to Jeongin but she was snobby to Jisung. When the girl handed her a small piece of paper, she insisted that Jisung should read the letter after the fanmeet.

_Stop forcing yourself to Jeongin, I will kill you next time._

That were the words written in the letter. And that is when Jisung felt scared. The words from his Minho hyung is ringing on his ears as he read the words over and over again. Jisung decided to tell the members about the comment and the letter but, when he tried to speak inside the dressing room, he was quickly ushered by Changbin to change clothes since they needed to go to the studio. They still have three tracks to finish for their next comeback and the management needs it as soon as possible, explaining Changbin hurrying him.

Being reminded of the track they need to finish, Jisung's plan of telling the members about the death threat slipped off his mind.

\---

"Hey Ji, can you go and get Felix on the 4th floor? I need his voice for this track." Chan asked Jisung, not looking away from his computer.

"Okay hyung! I also need my sunshine twin's energy. Writing lyrics drained me." Jisung agreed as he stretched and stood up from his seat. "You want something from the cafe hyungs? Might as well save time and get drinks from the cafe." He offered, thinking about ordering his favorite Iced Americano.

"Coffee is fine Sungie. I bet we will pull and all-nighter to finish this." Changbin replied, for the first time in hours looking up from his notebook.

"Okay! Coffee and Lixie is coming!" He said as he exit the studio.

"Be careful!" He heard the muffled warning of his hyungs.

Never once it comes across to Jisung's mind about the letter. He only thinks about the lyrics he should write as he wait for the elevator to stop at the 4th floor.

It seems like Felix sensed that he needs to be summoned because when the elevator opened, Jisung was met by his almost twin with a bright smile.

"Oh, right on time Lixie!" Jisung exclaimed, happy that he was saved from walking to the dance room.

"Why? You missed me?" Felix answered, getting inside the elevator as if he knows what he needs to do.

"I always miss you Lixie. Also, we need your beautiful voice for our track. But before going back to the studio, let's first grab some caffeine!" He explained.

"I was also about to go there Sungie. And what a pleasure to be needed by the geniuses 3racha." Felix joked.

They continue praising and joking with each other as they walk to the direction of the famous JYP Cafe, Soul Cup. And as usual, there are a lot of people inside. Majority of them are fans that were hoping to see their idol in the cafe.

And as always, their STAY is one of the fans inside the cafe. When they get inside, one STAY went to them before they set their foot in the counter.

"Oppa! Let me order your drinks! Consider it as my gift since I was not able to attend the fanmeet today." She said, smilling sweetly.

"No, it's okay. We were just getting coffee for Chan and Changbin hyung." Felix declined the offer.

"Just this once Oppa! Please!" The fan pleaded.

"If you insist." Jisung, the forever careless he is, accepted the offer.

"Yay! I will now order oppa! Don't worry, I all know your orders by heart. Just for you two, Chan and Changbin oppa right?"

"Yeah, that is very sweet of you, thank you." Felix replied. "You're welcome opppa. Now, just sit there and wait for your coffees okay? I will order now." Then she went to the counter.

The sunshine twins took a sit on one of the empty tables in the cafe.

"Why did you accept her offer Ji?" Felix asked as soon as they were seated on the chair.

"I can't say no to our STAY Lixie, and besides its just coffee. No harm can a coffee will do." Jisung replied while scrolling through his phone. Felix only replied with a deep sigh.

"She looks familiar though, I think she was in the fanmeet earlier." Felix said.

"Of course, she is our STAY, it is normal to find her familiar."

"If you say so..."

"Here's your coffees Oppa! Half shot espresso for Jisung, Mocha Frappe for Felix, and Iced Americano for Chan and Changbin." The girl said as she handed the four cups of coffee.

"I forgot to tell you that I am in the mood for Iced Americano for today. But that's okay, Espresso will work! And wow! You really know our orders! You know that I can only take half shot of espresso." Jisung said, amazed by their fan.

"Of course Oppa, I know very well that you can't drink full shot of espresso. Anyways, good bye Oppa! Thank you for accepting my offer. And you must drink the espresso Jisung Oppa, okay? Bye and love you Felix Oppa." And she hurriedly walked out of the cafe.

"Ji, are you sure you should drink the espresso? You might have palpitations." Felix said concerned. They are now on their way to the 3racha studio.

"Yes lixie, its been a while since I drink espresso, so it is fine. Besides, this is just half shot, this will barely affect me." Jisung replied as he opened the door of their studio. "Coffee and Lixie delivery!"

\---

Jisung felt his heart beating so fast. It seems like it was running a mile per second. His head is throbbing and he felt his nerves pulsating. He was sweating like crazy. He knows that if he will move his head, he will collapse.

"Hy--hyu--ng." He whispered, hoping that Chan who is across from him will hear him.

"Ji, what do you think about Felix's adlibs?" Changbin asked, the smaller rapper was seating in the control area (i dont know the name lol srry) as he records Felix's voice from the booth.

"You okay Ji?" And that's enough for Chan to look up from his computer.

Not receiving a reply from the younger and only hearing his labored breathing, concerned them.

"Fuck Ji, what's wrong." Chan asked, the older is now beside Jisung.

"I think he is having palpitations." That was Felix.

Jisung cannot even form any words since he is having a hard time breathing and his whole body is shaking.

"Call an ambulance!" Chan ordered and Changbin immediately snatched his phone to call for help.

"Ji, keep on breathing okay. Just slowly." Chan instructed, trying to even out the younger's breathing.

"They're coming." Changbin informed.

\---

"...but he only drank half of the coffee."

"I don't think it was only half shot, since his palpitations were extreme and he only drank half of the coffe."

Jisung heard faint noises from afar. He is not sure if the owner of the voices are really that far or it is because of the half awareness of his mind.

"Jisung, you awake?"

 _Seungmin? Minho?_ He is not sure of the owner of the voice. Curious as to who, he decided to open his eyes.

"Oh God, you are awake!" He heard Hyunjin exclaimed.

"You give us a heart attack Jisung hyung!" That was Jeongin who is now already clinging to him.

He looked around and saw the members surrounding him as if he will disappear if they will let him out of their sight. He saw Changbin and Felix talking to a doctor.

"HAN JISUNG! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO RECEIVE ANY GIFT FROM ANYONE ANYMORE." Chan and Minho warned at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best lol this is my first fic after a year. Let me hear your suggestions. Comments will help me improve!


End file.
